


Blood & Lies

by portiaburk40



Series: Dark [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crazy Family, Creepy Uncle, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, Giving rey one sort of friend, Kylo is not a good guy, Kylo is obsessed with Rey, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospitals, Murder, No Real Incest, Original Character(s), Possessive Kylo, Possessive Rey, Psychopaths In Love, Rey is 18, Rey is adopted, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Secret adoption, Uncle kylo, WARNING THIS IS DARK, based off of the movie STOKER, child kidnapping, illegal adoption, kira reys mother, kylo is 35, kylo will kill anyone who gets in the way of him and rey, my ending will be different from the movies, older brother reys father Richard, read the tags, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Stoker has lost her father not long after she meets her mysterious uncle kylo her fathers estranged brother and soon secrets come out also people disappear and her own murderous urges come out the more she knows this uncle of her the more dangerous her life becomes and the more she finds out that all is not what it seemsI AM UPDATING AND EDITING MY STORY ADDING SOME THINGS





	1. Chapter 1

Her father was dead they said it was a terrible accident. Her dad and her were not close but they shared a love of hunting. Always going out and shooting deer, birds, squirrels and   then cook the deer and squirrels to eat. The birds were just for sport.

Her dad always saying hunting would keep you from doing other things that are terrible. Keeping demons at bay. She never knew what he meant by that. But she knew her dad often went to the best therapist money could buy, Over the years.  

She was now eighteen in her senior year. A straight A student it was on her birthday her father was killed in a untimely car accident. He suddenly had to go somewhere pick something up he told her and her mother. As he left for the last time that day. Rey had thought it might have been an extra gift or something, she just rolled her eyes she really didn’t care! Her dad hardly talked to her anyway unless it was concerning a college he wanted her to go to!

  Her only friend rose was there, she was the only friend she has ever had since kindergarten. Her other classmates called her freak because of her old fashioned clothes and long hair down her back. Rose said her hair was pretty. That they were jealous because she was pretty rey just took it as rose making her feel better she knew she didn’t share her mother’s beauty.

Rey’s hair was a chestnut brown and she had hazel eyes. She looked nothing like her mother or father really. Her dad always told her she looked like her great grandmother who they never seen it was rare. Her mother was a beautiful red head and father black headed with a little grey. While her mother cried. Rey could not find it in herself to cry at her fathers funeral at all. 

She tried she really did. 

It was a closed casket they said he was burnt beyond anything the funeral directors could do. Apparently  his car caught on fire. She found herself fascinated to see him the burnt face that she has tried as a child to see if she had any kind of resemblance too. She looked nothing like her beautiful and shallow mother. What he looked like. After the preacher had spoken rey found herself walking towards the casket her fingers going forwards to lift the lid. “Rey” her mother said. “Don’t.” 

“Come along now girl.” She signed and went with her mother. Then she spotted him he was standing far away on the hill. He looked tall from what she could see of him. His hair long. He was dressed in a black suit and wide shoulders she wondered who he was. He was staring at her it seemed. She looked away. Then stared back and the man was gone.

Later at the Stoker estate

There was food loads of condolences the only one she allowed to hug her was rose.

Her mother always attention hungry was eating it up. She slowly walked in when she heard a deep voice.

 

Talking of Spain and France. Then talking in French making the ladies laugh her mother in that pitiful flirty giggle seriously her father dead only a few days and she’s flirting! Rey rolled her eyes. “Rey my darling” her mother said in a false sweet voice “come meet your uncle kylo!” Her mother said cheerfully looking at him like he was something she would love to devour.

The man she saw at the funeral. 

Her eyes widened he turned and smiled he was handsome, he looked like her father with exception that he was taller and bigger his nose bigger but it went perfectly with his looks and that mouth looked full and sensual, her mother was all over him.

She signed annoyed “I never knew I had an uncle kylo!” 

“Rey don’t be rude!” Her mother said coming forward her arms crossed. Kylo looked at her. “It’s fine Kira.” He said softly. 

“My brother and I had a falling out And I have been traveling the world these past years.” 

Rey just rolled her eyes and walked away. Ignoring them and the other adults. Later rose walked up. “What was that?” She said setting down on the stairs. “Also who the hell was tall dark and gorgeous in there.” Rey looked at her annoyed. “An uncle out of the blue estranged brother of my dad apparently suddenly after years of having nothing to do with him coming back!” Rose put her arm around rey. “Maybe he wants to make amends rey.” Rey laughed “right my dad has never even mentioned him!”  They both laughed.

She still had an uneasy feeling when she looked up at him that stare a weird glint in his eyes it made her feel hot and uncomfortable she quickly paid her attention to what rose was saying. Not looking at him again.

Rose left rey was setting at the bottom of the steps as she watched her mother talk with the housekeeper then she watched the housekeeper argue with kylo she didn’t quite hear what was said but tilde seemed upset. She puffed on a cigarette as she watched them. It made her suspicious, an uncle she never knew about who was this usurper! She thought then just as quickly, She decided she didn’t care. She was tired. She headed to her room when she heard “your mother is going to inform you I will be staying here for a while” she turned and found herself right in front of him very close her eyes on his chest she looked up “why are you telling me this” he smiled his eyes alight in an odd way he took her cigarette and took a puff and gave it back smiling he was close he smelled woodsy and like cologne but not the kind that made her want to step away it smelled good, clean. 

“Because I wanted you to know first my girl.” With that he walked past her his body brushing hers sending odd weird tingling rushing through her it frightened her. 

 

NOTES OKAY GOT IT DOWN COMMENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

THIS WONT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE MOVIE ALSO IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS KIND OF STUFF DO NOT READ IT KEPT THE NAME STOKER AND RICHARD

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

She had never felt close to her parents the only thing she enjoyed with her father was hunting. She was always fascinated by death which often made her the object of ridicule by classmates. At school. But the teachers loved her because she was smart. Her mother wanted her to like pretty things like dresses and flowers she hated all of that. Most of the time she wore black, white, or blood red. 

Are white skirts and blouses maybe jeans and plain shirts. The shirts mostly white T shirts or black. Her mother was very stylish. Always showing herself off! 

Nothing pink or bright colored. She had A red dress her favorite. Her mother thought her weird. Everyone thought her weird. She wouldn’t be surprised if he thought she was weird. Her mother was so vain she thought. Only pretty to look at her dad often said drunk.

The one thing that was ingrained in her as a child was piano lessons. She played until her fingers were raw. But enjoyed it as well. 

The housekeeper had been missing for days. The sheriff already came by apparently her son had went looking for her. Tilde never did that before she thought. Oh well she thought not really caring. 

“Rey why don’t we go out to eat and do some shopping.” Rey looked at her mother she of course was glued to kylo, who was smiling at her.

She just said “why don’t I stay here and you two go have fun!” Then she looked at her mother “you know back in the nineteenth century a woman wore black a whole year and never walked out of her house out of grief for her husband but whatever do what you want.”

Her mother took offense “hey young lady don’t take that kind of tone with me!” 

She expected the same from kylo but when she looked at him all she felt was heat go to her cheeks and somewhere else at how he was looking at her he looked.....impressed plus the look heated the moment broken.

When her mother turned putting her arms through kylos smiling “lets go kylo.” They left. He wants to fuck her mother she thought and he wants her mother’s money that’s why he’s here she’s sure of it! She thought. Her dad was a very successful businessman but the money was mainly her mother Kira. 

Later that night , it turned out that kylo was an excellent cook. He told them stories about learning from a beautiful female French cook in France. Rey just ate it all without a word kylo watching her eat every bit with a weird glit in his eyes, it made her feel uncomfortable. 

Kira went in for the night leaving them alone.

That’s when rey finally asked she had been wondering.

That day earlier at school some guys were harassing her she took a pencil stabbed it in his thigh and pulled out. Leaving him on the ground she saw kylo watching her. He looked impressed and there was a dilated look in his eyes did he was he no! 

She quickly walked away! She got on the bus watched him get in his car watched the other girls go crazy saying how gorgeous he was. Rose sat beside her comforting her. Kylo made her feel unusually hot and scared at the same time what did he want!

She finally asked after a irritated breath...

”what do you want from me kylo?” She asked looking at him. “Why are you really here?” 

He leaned forward across the table narrowed his head “to be friends” he said slowly his voice deep and husky it ran through her body making her feel weird her legs tightened together she grew wet in between her legs she didn’t like this she got up and ran upstairs.

She felt him watch her, she knew he had that same look in his eyes. 

Rey lay in her bed. She saw her mother’s finger she pulled her wedding band off. Of course she did! It was clear she was fucking kylo! Although she heard nothing. Saw nothing they lived in the same house. She wondered if her mother would make him her step father god forbid. 

Friends she thought he was her uncle they were not friends they were family! Also she despised him!

She went to her mirror and brushed her hair. Her phone rang rose talked her into getting an actual cell phone. “Hey party tonight girl come!” It was decided she needed to be more social. Plus meet more boys. She signed “fine I’ll be there.” 

“Great come to my house because your not wearing any of the clothes you have.” 

Rey rolled her eyes then an idea popped in her head and she smirked uncle kylo are supposed friend! She walked up to him “hello friend” he looked at her smiling. “Can you give me a ride to my friend rose’s house.” 

“Sure my girl.” My girl she thought was that some kind of endearment are something man he was weird. They rode over and he dropped her off. He winked as she said a quick goodbye it made her uncomfortable and hot at the same time.

Rose let her borrow Paige’s old red dress. Paige was about reys size.

The guys were impressed the freak actually could clean up. Reys dress was short showing off her long legs. She was 5’6 which was not to tall but taller then most of the girls in her class.

She didn’t have a good time being grabbed at after punching one of them in the eye she went back home thank god rose lived close. 

By the time she got home. She watched her mother kissing kylo. Putting his hand on her breast. Kylo looked at her. Her eyes widened and she ran. She was running when she ran into one of the assholes that put  hands all over her at the party.

This time he had buddies he yelled “guys go now we need some time alone.” His buddies went away. The guy grabbed her and raised her dress, rey screamed struggling until suddenly his head was pulled back and throat slit by kylo. She watched as blood splattered on her and on kylos face.  The boys eyes wide as life drained from them.

Instead of being scared it....it turned her on. She grew wet between her legs. She pushed the boy from her. 

Kylo helped her up “Come on rey we need to bury him!” 

They heard a scream and turned and rey snatched the knife from kylo threw it and hit the other ball player right between the eyes! Kylo was breathing fast that’s when he snatched her in his arms kissing her hard, she struggled pushing away “no you are fucking my mother!” She accused looking at him with intense dislike.

Kylo looked at her as if she had two heads. “What no Rey no!” He hugged her she struggled pushing at him even though it was impossible he was big, muscled  “she tried I told her I only thought of her as a sister in law.” He was breathless as he said that.

Rey looked at him in disgust. “Your gross your still my uncle don’t ever do that again!” She spit stepping away. “Now let’s bury these bodies.” 

They buried the bodies and went home where she took a shower and cried in shame fingering herself thinking of the pleasure she took in killing and her secret desire for kylo the way he looked as he slit the guys throat that feral look it made her want to fuck him.

She climaxed and got dressed in a nightgown, she stole from her mother and went to bed.

NOTES

IM PUTTING THE HOUSEKEEPER LATER IN AND THE AUNT ALSO DECIDED HE ONLY WANTS REY ALSO KYLOS THOUGHTS WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER 

COMMENT KUDOS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS THERE ALSO WILL BE A TWIST TO THIS 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this story Richard her father wasnt as innocent as we believe

Rose asked her what happened why she left the party so soon she just told her she wasn’t it just wasn’t her thing. Rose understood and apologized for dragging her to something like that. Besides the guys there were obnoxious assholes. After classes rey saw kylo waiting by his car.

Looking very good. He had sunglasses on standing next to his car one leg crossed in front of the other. Some of the girls were whispering damn he’s hot. Rey walked out and just got in the car with him this time. “Rey a blonde asked this your uncle.” She just looked at her and smirked “yep” And kylo smiled at her pushing his sunglasses down winking and started the engine. 

They drove away from the school. “So rey plan on college.” Rey wasn’t looking at him. “Yes my father wanted me to go to oxford. Like him but I’m not sure.” Rey told him sniffing. “I....take it you are thinking about maybe other schools rey.” She just smiled. “Maybe.”

”I’m actually keeping my options open. My dad never knew.” 

**Kylo Ren Stoker**

His parents had his brother locked up in the institute at around nine his older brother Richard started purposely killing cats and dogs and just watching them die he got glee from it. But by the time kylo was born when Richard was thirteen he was out. But Richard continued therapy and was on medication plus he took up hunting with their dad as a hobby. So his urges could be controlled kylo hated that Richard always tried to be something he was not. Which was normal when they were extraordinary.  Normal was boring. 

By the time he turned nine he killed their two year old cousin by burying her alive she was taking up all of their parents time and she just loved to climb so he dug a hole. He had fun making sand angels while the brat suffocated. But his traitor brother had him locked up.

Then he hears of his brother getting married to a socialite it’s clear he only married her for her money. Kira Vanderbilt his brother is a businessman with money but he’s greedy. Plus a gambler and needs an heir. 

He laughed in his room when he heard that Kira bitch could not even carry a child for long she had miscarriage after miscarriage. Then a friend of his that works at a hospital said a newborn was stolen. 

A nurse he was friendly with snuck him out. Of course the only way Cindy the nurse would let him out is if he fucked her. Well he did that then he strangled the worthless bitch to death after he finished and took her keycard. He could have escaped anytime but he grew comfortable at the institute plus he was biding his time being on his very best behavior. 

 He found out the name elizabeth rey hart. Mother Therese hart father unknown. He looked at the cameras and saw the couple that took the baby out he couldn’t stop laughing because what a poor disguise his brother had. 

They managed to he had guessed fake a birth certificate elizabeth rey hart. Changed her name to Rey Stoker. 

He decided to get to know rey his supposed niece. 

He wrote her all the time and his brother wrote back telling him about her but that she will never know about him. That enraged him the orderlies had to get him under control because he tore his bed up in his cell.

He knew what his brother was thinking that he would never get out but he did especially when he put on the, getting better act. 

Especially since he found out even more about rey but that will come when he tells her the truth.

**Back to rey**

When they arrived her mother was waiting looking on holding a paper “did you hear some guys from your school rey went missing.” Rey just pretended to look surprised she remembered it was far away from her house. “Wow wonder what happened.” 

“Did you know them.” Rey looked at both kylo and her mother. “Yeah just a little they were on the football team and at the party rose took me too.” Her mother pointed her finger at rey. “You need to be careful rey I don’t want you going to another one of them parties.” Rey walked in the house. Kylo looked after her. His eyes bright and narrowed intense it made her uneasy she looked away.

She continued  straight to her room saying “no worries mom me and rose already swore never again trust me!” After that she went in her room and plopped on her bed. 

Much later that night while asleep, she felt kylo stroking her face and lips it startled her awake she started “kylo...” 

“shhhh” he said as he bent and slowly kissed her she closed her eyes letting him kiss her. His hand on her breast cupping it her nipples pebbled she arched into his hands a little moan escaping her lips “You want this my girl, you want....me.” 

“No I....I don’t your creepy go away please no! She protested feeling desire and frightened at the same time, that’s when he got rough and started pinching her nipple hard she squealed in pleasure and pain “don’t lie rey you want me and you like killing!” 

His fingers continued down her into her into her panties as he roughly fingers her tight little pussy her eyes widen as she looks at him. He smirks he knows she’s wet. His fingers go inside her eyes close tightly as she rides his fingers and climaxes moaning. After he kisses her deeply and leaves her room. 

She cries in guilt and shame. At her bodies actions. She hated what kylo made her feel! She hates him. 

**Kylo**

His brother came to pick him up. He knew he wasn’t going home his brother couldn’t risk him blabbing the truth about rey. His brother was going to send him to New York so he made sure he didn’t. He bludgeoned his brothers head in with a rock and made it look like a horrific car accident burning his big brothers face. Always trying to be something he wasn’t.

Then he headed towards the small town of jakku New Jersey where they were born and rey was. _I’m coming my girl_ he told himself. His rey. She should be of age now. 

He was now at the funeral where he watched her she was beautiful long chestnut hair down her back lithe body. Lovely features. Nothing like his brother or his vain bitch of a wife. How in the world did they ever pass rey off as their child he thought with a smirk. She looked over at him her eyes narrowing curiously. 

After the funeral he got a closer look and she was even more beautiful. Her eyes hazel. Mouth full and pink. He wanted to see what she tasted like then. But her mother was all over him. 

He almost laughed at her words when she told him she didn’t know she even had an uncle. He wanted to say _that’s Because you don’t sweetheart. And I know who you really are and your bloodlust as well._  

But that would have to wait.

 

NOTES

NOPE NOT UNCLE OR NIECE UNLIKE THE MOVIE I MAKE IT A POINT NOT TO WRITE INCEST ALSO BOTH PSYCHO AS WELL 

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK WOULD LOVE TO HEAR HOW YOUR LIKIN THIS SO FAR

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rey met Todd a guy rose likes he seems nice not like the other douchebags at her school. The talk of the missing ball players has died down. Rey doesn’t feel guilty at all Brian Murphy that was the guys name not that she cared to know that. He tried to rape her and his friend Alex Reynolds likely would have put kylo away. So she didn’t care. Besides his parents immediately moved and so did the Reynolds she secretly smiled.

But managed to look convincingly sad as the school honored the missing presumed dead students. 

She told Todd she would cut his balls off! If he hurt her friend. He just laughed like it was a joke. What he didn’t know was she literally would. She pictured it while watching him bleed as she got herself off in the bathroom. 

 Her mother started dating a guy named mark jones a guy younger then her. He was about ten years younger and an asshole!

 And she found the missing housekeeper in the freezer apparently her uncle strangled her to death! She just looked at her no expression, then turned to him “why did you kill her she was a good housekeeper!” She said with a huff.

They later cleaned out the freezer “she knew to much!” Was all kylo told her. While defrosting the freezer and bleaching it. Then they buried the body in the backyard. Rey signed annoyed the old woman had always been nice to her plus she had a son! “If your going to kill do it away from me Kylo! Somewhere away from the house!”

Kylo suddenly put his arms around her from behind his face buried in her hair she pushed at his arms “ugh your dirty you fucking creep!” She yelled. He smirked and started kissing her neck turned her around kissed her pushed her against a tree she was kissing him back until she bit his lip that only made him kiss her harder shoving himself into her she felt his hard cock moving between her legs he picked her up grinding against her she moved against him his lips on her throat until she screamed out her climax. Wetting the front of kylos jeans. 

His hands under her shirt on her breast thumbing her nipples. She was wearing a white skirt. His other hand raised her skirt up and was in her panties cupping her pussy no she thought not again “no stop it kylo stop!” She cried trying to pull away. He looked at her and smiled “do you really want me to rey.” She pushed at him “Your my uncle!” She told him. Then she keened when she felt his finger go into her wet entrance as he fingered her “you want it rey quit using excuses!” She moaned tears coming as he finger fucked her against a tree her moans heard by no one but them. 

Later when they got back to the house, after they got themselves together the freezer was plugged back in. The food put back in it. 

Her mom had invited her to play tennis with her and mark. Rey smiled telling them no. They Also invited kylo as well. Mark shaking kylos hand as Kira introduced them. Kylo went with them.

 Rey hated mark he was even creepier then kylo always leering at her always in her space touching her hair but at least he didn’t try to fuck her every time they were alone okay so maybe he wasn’t as creepy as kylo. She guessed  her dad was her mother’s only good taste in men. Jeez. Her father and her only shared hunting in common but he was at least nice. And was nice are decent to Kira And her. 

To be honest she actually felt closest to her uncle he’s helped her plus covered for her and she barely knew him. Plus she could no longer deny her bodies physical response to him. 

Later that evening, She sat at the piano playing this was where she felt true passion. She felt kylo set beside her she kept playing he played along side her. She lost herself no longer denying herself are him as they played. Then his arm went around her playing on the other end passionately it was like they were making love. She felt his face in the back of her neck. Her breath hitched nothing said nothing needed to be. She squeezed her legs together. Wetness pulling then he went back to playing beside her. She got wetter her legs squeezing tighter as she almost comes on herself. 

Both breathing fast as they looked at each other.

Both got up and walked to each of their bedrooms. 

**Kylo**

He needed to tell her but he knew he just could not just say it so he would go into his brothers office and leave certain things for her to find, soon everything the truth. He had to have her he had to , she belonged to him.

His brother the fool deceived the girl her whole life. Fuck he wanted her so desperately he slid down his door. He will have her. They belong to eachother! The feeling of that tight little pussy clinched around his fingers ready for him he will have her!

Also the piano playing the passion he almost came in his fucking pants. He imagined her in his bed. God the beautiful long hair spread out small full high breast raised up as she meets every thrust. Kylo takes his shirt off and unbuckles his pants pulls them down in the privacy of his room takes his hard cock out and rubs up and down as he groans reys name and comes on his stomach. Breathing fast he goes to the bathroom and washes up.

_Soon rey soon my girl._

 

_NOTES_

_PUT PIANO SCENE IN BECAUSE SERIOUSLY THAT WAS SO FREAKING HOT_

_COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK THANKS TO THE ONES THAT LIKE THIS_


	5. Chapter 5

Mark had moved in and asked her mother to marry him. That didn’t bother her well it wouldn’t have had the man not started patting her ass often when she was in the kitchen smiling leeringly. She was tempted to take a kitchen knife and stab him in the fucking throat!

She hated mark so much ugh!

Later she was on the phone with rose inviting her over. Thank god for a distraction. Rose for the past weeks wouldn’t stop talking about Todd it annoyed her but this time anything to get her away from her future pervert of a step father!

Plus there was her uncle kylo. As well who cornered her often he was no better as far as she was concerned, also what he was making her feel. Her uncle her dads brother wasn’t that incest are something it was wrong! 

At school “hey freak!” One of the popular girls said and laughed with her other bitch friends she just looked at them and walked away ignoring them.

The blonde suddenly pulled her hair back “freak I’m talking to you!” She laughed! The others did as well. Rey stabbed her in the hand. The girl started crying Blanche Monroe was her name. Rey remembered that in her head! 

She was sent to the principal they only gave her detention mainly because she was a favorite of the teachers. Rey smiled wide. Blanche monroe! 

She watched Blanche that night she made sure it was right before rose came over to her house rey wore a gray hoodie, gloves and jeans something Rey Stoker would never wear.

That’s when she attacked she grabbed Blanche from behind unexpected and slit her throat blood splattered she stood and watched her die getting excited as the girl dies.  Her hands grabbing her throat as blood splatters everywhere! She puts her hands on her. Blood on her, Rey runs her hands down her body that’s when she feels someone grab her pull her into an alley. A hand over her mouth! Her eyes widen!

“Aren't we a match made in hell sweetheart!” She felt equal excitement, arousal and fear! She should not want this. He turns her around and kisses her  hard she responds and bites his lip he pulls away his eyes dilated then he kisses her hard his tongue tangling with hers again. “I don’t like being ignored rey” he kisses her ferociously punishingly. She kisses him back, she loves it there is blood still on her! “God there is blood all over you want you so bad!” He unbuttons her jeans and yanks them down. Right along with her panties he unbuttons his pants his face in her throat picks her up she is already turned on she wants it he slams in taking her maiden head it hurts a mix of pain and pleasure “more take me!kylo! Fuck me!”  She yells. As he obliges her and fucks into her over and over until the pain turns into pleasure against the wall in an alley. Not most girls dream places of losing their virginity but rey didn’t fucking care!  Until they climax breathing fast he kisses her neck and lips. She returns his kisses. Not saying a word. Sagging against him in surrender his spend in her. His face in her neck. Both taking in eachothers scents of sweat, sex, and blood. 

After they come off their high, they got themselves together and made it look like blanche was robbed and killed. Rey was smart enough to leave no fingerprints on the girl. He took her home.

She showered while in the shower she cried she let her uncle fuck her. She was sore but she did feel shameful pleasure when he fucked her. She wanted it. She washed her virgins blood away from her vagina. And cried. It will never happen again. 

He was setting back on the piano when she went before him. “What happened today will never happen again ever!” She told him facing him looking at him with shame and guilt but also desire “it cannot happen again! Uncle!” She whispered 

With that she went to prepare for rose to come over kylo not saying a thing. His expression carefully blank. 

**Kylo**

She was finally his. He knew damned well what happened between them would happen again over and over she wanted him and only him he knows it. They are meant to be. The killing is in her blood just like it’s in his soon she will learn the truth about herself. The truth his deceptive brother hid from her. 

He smiled he took her virginity my god that was sweet. She begged him _more take me kylo fuck me!_ Oh how wet she had been as well and tight and sweet. How she let him take her wildly and roughly against a wall his wild thing! Sweet wild girl. And the blood of the victim was so arousing it made him hard just thinking about it. 

 

NOTES

AHH MY PSYCHO BABIES A MATCH MADE IN HELL 

LIKE KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 Her mother’s friend was coming to her mother’s wedding and to her an aunt that always had offered for her to stay with her for spring break which was coming up. Her aunt also knew more about her dad as well possibly  uncle too. Also it gave her an excuse to get over her unnatural feelings towards her uncle. Plus her aunt had an fascinating collection of torture she herself collected in her travels. She liked her aunt Millicent. She was a self proclaimed witch.  Witches fascinated her. The Salem witch trials in particular.

The real great aunt was coming as well her grandfathers sister that one annoyed her she was going to be staying with them. Ugh she thought. Well at least she had rose to occupy her time for that wedding weekend before the old bitch came. Plus it would give her an excuse to avoid her uncle. 

Rose came that Saturday as rey was playing piano with kylo watching. She stopped and stood walked up hugging rose. They went upstairs. Where rose plopped on the bed. She talked non stop of how great Todd was. And told her that she gave her virginity to Todd. It made her think of kylo the way he had her against the wall in a dirty alley. Todd was boring compared to that! She shook those feelings away not knowing where they come from she swore to herself that she would never let kylo touch her again.

They came downstairs to set on the love seat to watch tv.

“Umm rey how do you feel about a double date?” Rey looked down blushed. “I...I don’t know rose I don’t get out much.” Rose put her hand on her shoulder. “Look you need some semblance of a life rey and your pretty plenty of guys have said this at school.” Rey looked at her. “R...really!” Rose smiled sweetly. “Yes really.” 

“And Todd has this friend Alex he’s really nice not like the idiots that tease you.” Rose said.

”So will you give this date a chance.” Rose said hope in her face. Rey thought what the hell these guys try anything she doesn’t like she will kill them. “Okay.” Rey said shrugging her shoulders. Rose squealed “delight” and hugged her. Just then rey saw kylo A ferocious look on his face. Her and rose were setting on the love seat with kylo nearby.

Rose slept in the separate bed from hers reys house was like a hotel inherited by her mother. 

 

She woke up with someone on top of her she pushed at him she thought it was kylo but it wasn’t no it was mark! She struggled. “Come on babe so tired of Fucking that old pussy!” She screamed get off! Rose awoke and screamed as well. Her mother ran in and knocked out mark with a bat.

Rose was crying rey was pissed. 

The next day the wedding was called off. It turned out that mark was only out for her mother’s money. The sheriff came around and arrested him for attempted rape. Rose went home kylo locked himself in the room he stayed in. So did her mother. Her aunt Millicent was called and her real aunt was called as well as guest as her mother confirmed the wedding was off. 

It was piece for a few weeks.

Until mark got out. 

It was after she got home when she encountered him. He came back on the property he broke the restraining order put on him. And attacked her tearing at her clothes hitting her until kylo come behind him strangling him til he got off. She had never seen kylo like that before he was in a rage. “You will never touch her!” Kylo yelled. As he strangled him. Rey struggled out of the way. Got up to run mark somehow got away from kylo and caught her by the foot pulling her hard on the ground she lost her breath. That’s when kylo came and thrust a knife through his throat he gurgled blood splattering his eyes wide as he dropped on her dead she moved him  off her.

Moved away breathing fast. Standing up kylo nearly sobbed as he walked towards her fell to his knees and buried his face into her stomach. “I nearly lost you my girl.” Her eyes widened in shock at what she heard next. 

“I love you so much rey!” He lifted her shirt and kissed her belly as he said it. She closed her eyes she couldn’t help it. She ran her fingers through his hair my god she loved this psycho! 

They buried mark. Then went to take a shower together washing eachother. Then he had her against the wall kissing every inch of her. Her legs around him as he fucked up inside her hard. His lips on hers keeping her screams quiet. As she climaxed. He kept thrusting inside her until he cums the water drowning out their moans. 

Then he turns her cupping her breast and takes her again from behind thrusting inside her feeling her pulse around him once again ready for him. The water drowning out her moans as he continues to fuck her hard she loves it. As they both cum. 

After they wash again. He walks out first. And waits for her. 

Rey feels like jello god shit he’s good at this she thought. 

Finally when she’s able to think coherently and get her body under control she goes about in her robe and brushes her long hair on the bed she has a hard time getting the back of it. Kylo takes over. 

“So still going on that date” he asks. She looks in the mirror narrows her eyes. “Rose has been my only friend since kindergarten so yes uncle!” She says sarcastically. He continues to brush her hair. “Even after you let me fuck you twice! Really rey.” She takes the brush from him and turns to him. “It’s just a double date and if these guys do anything to me are Rose she or I don’t fucking like I’ll take care of it uncle got it!” He smirked put both his hands up “got it.”  Then he puts his arms around her she signs. Resigns herself his chin on her shoulder.

**Kylo**

He kissed her on the forehead and then lips and walked back to his room. He would let rey go on that date. It would be boring and she would come home to him. Where he would leave his brothers locked study open. Where everything was there the truth.

He had been so tempted so many times to tell rey he wasn’t her uncle. But she needed to find this out for herself. His brother and his wife were kidnappers. Also about reys real parents  not only her mother Therese but there was a reason reys father wasn’t put on that certificate it was because he was famous serial killer John Mitchell! No one knew but him and his brother that John had a daughter. 

No wonder rey never got that attached to Richard or Kira. The only thing Richard ever did with the girl was take her hunting. Which she enjoyed but other then that the girl pretty much kept to herself barely associating with them. 

But he had never felt such a potent attachment from her it was like they were eachothers homes. 

**Rey**

She never felt the attachment she should’ve felt for her parents. Not like rose who loved her parents the ticos were always loving. She envied rose and her sister. But not only did she feel this attachment to kylo it was everything and potent but not familial. Especially since she wants him every part of him. No one else but him no other guy!

Rey looked on her date Alex handsome enough brown hair and nice eyes. But she was bored out of her mind. Apparently so was Alex. Also he wouldn’t stop talking about some girl named Mary. Finally she got fed up. Got up and smiled it not reaching her eyes. “Maybe you should go find Mary I’m going home.” Then she turned to rose “I’m sorry rose.” And walked away. 

Sheriff deputy Poe Dameron gave her a ride home. She gave him a smile and a wave thanks. Poe was nice and so was his wife Kaydel. She walked in everything was dark. 

The house silent. Then she saw her fathers study it was....unlocked it was always locked for as long as she could remember she was never allowed in there. Curious she walked towards it. 

She opened the door and walked in. 

NOTES

OKAY TIME FOR REY TO FIND OUT SOME THINGS

COMMENT KUDOS BOOKMARK 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

She walked in her fathers study saw papers on his desk. The usual. Curious she walked towards them photos and letters ones of him and kylo. Letters of.....wait a minute her father was a patient of milwood mental institution for sociopathic behavior. She picked it up and read. She laughed no wonder he continued seeing fucking therapist. Plus the obsession with hunting! Well she loved that hobby. Watching life drain from an animal had been fascinating ever since she was a little girl. Who knew she shrugged.

She found a letter to his father _married like you wanted father the Vanderbilt woman what a beautiful brainless ornament but she has money and she can give me an heir._ Her eyes widened and she just laughed more she always knew he never loved her mother! Then there was a picture of a hospital must of have been where she was born another letter _father miscarriage after miscarriage the cunt can give me no heir nothing she is useless a useless ornament!_ Rey stills then she sees a picture of a pregnant woman who looks like....favors her same hair and eyes height she swallows. Her hand on her mouth. 

She finds two birth certificates one saying Therese hart mother baby elizabeth rey hart! Another saying parents Richard James Stoker and Kira Vanderbilt Stoker baby rey Stoker! And another letter _I hope this never gets to you are my brother but desperate times call for desperate measures and since my useless wife could give me no heir we stole one right from the hospital the mother was a drugged out whore anyway. Besides come to find out later she overdosed in an alleyway!_ Rey sat in shock. 

“I see you found out the truth my girl.” She looked at him sat back signed no tears “you knew.” He walked towards her. “Yes” she got out from her fathers desk. “This whole time” she walked towards him. “Yes” that’s when she attacked slapping him. Then kissing him hard. “You and your fucking brother are psychos!” She yelled. He kisses back she lets him they tear at eachothers clothes. She wearing a red dress. He tears her panties off she tears the buttons of his shirt. Open clawing at his chest. He groans as she kisses his neck and chest biting him. 

She unbuttons his pants pulls his hard pulsing cock up lines it up at her entrance and glides down on it moving up and down riding him hard her pussy pulsing around him. Her breast bouncing as she goes faster and faster until she screams out her climax. She clasp on top of kylo shaking. Sobbing and shuttering.  “I love you kylo I love you.” He put his arms around her his face buried in her hair. Kissing it.  “I love you as well sweet girl.” He says raining kisses all over her face and neck while still inside her. 

Much later he told her about who he found out her father was. Showed her pictures of John and Therese he had done a lot of research since his brother brought her home from when she was a baby. 

Rey looked at him a certain way a gleam in her eyes for once a happy smile no feelings of guilt for desiring and wanting or loving kylo because he’s after all not her uncle. He smiles as she takes him upstairs and draws him to her bedroom. Pushes him on the bed. Gets on top begins kissing him he smiles against her lips rolls over pulls his shirt off kisses her “I love you my girl sweet girl” he says as he kisses her passionately. He kisses her neck he lifts her dress off her finds she has nothing but a slip on kisses her nipples sucking each one through the slip. She moans leaning into him. Then he lifts the slip up kissing her belly and then lightly bites her clit which makes her squirm and squeak he smiles and licks up her folds which makes her moan that’s feels good she thinks then his tongue goes inside her she keens raising her hips moaning loudly until she cums on his face and he laps up every last drop.

 He raises up rey lays their boneless he kisses her she tastes herself on him. His fingers start to do their magic as he finger fucks her until she screams against his lips and cums once again on his fingers. He takes the rest of his clothes off and lines himself and enters her fucking her into oblivion as she cums on his cock. 

Much later they both lay there boneless exhausted both  fall into asleep in each other’s arms.

Her mother started flirting with kylo again he ignored her well she should refer to her as Kira actually rey guessed it was laughable actually if she didn’t feel bad for her. Then she started bringing men home that were twenty years younger then her forty. Rey couldn’t wait to graduate. Her and kylo already decided take off after. He after all was there for her.  Which he made clear whenever he got the opportunity to have her in his lap alone when Kira was out. Usually she’s naked riding him hard screaming his name while his face is buried in her neck.

The housekeepers son called the sheriff and he started suspecting them and asking questions the past few days shit!

“I have tickets to New York where Millicent your mother’s friend lives she’s willing to take you in.  Rey hugged him she has always adored Millicent.

“My girl we can go there and you can get transferred.” Rey hugs him once again his arms go around her holding her tight.  “Yes kylo yes so when do we leave.” Her mother comes in. “What rey oh no your not leaving your not going anywhere with him!” Kira demands. Kylo goes towards her mother she backs away. “I know everything that you y...you were in a mental hospital that you’ve killed kylo! How you manipulated my daughter and....tried to...seduce your own niece as well! You sick!”  

“Save it!” Rey said she has heard enough from her fake mother! “I know everything as well Kira about you and Richard how you stole me! How he’s not my uncle who my real parents were how you lied to me my whole life rey held up a hunting rifle “I also know that kylo himself killed his own brother! And guess what I don’t fucking care!  Kira’s eyes widened she swallowed “how did you find that out!” Rey laughed. “Dads study god your not even going to deny it!” Her mother’s tears started. “I...he needed an heir he threatened divorce my f...father would have disinherited me if I didn’t stay married! And I...I couldn’t have children!” Rey laughed and laughed! “Oh my fucking god this is rich!”  

“You know I have never felt close to either of you the way I should’ve! with that she shot Kira between the eyes. Kira dropped Dead instantly. 

Kylo walked up kissed her hard.

They went to pack what they needed and left. 

Taking a car he had hidden with unknown license plates. On there way to New York transfer papers signed over to finish school in New York. Everyone just thought that poor Rey Stokers mom died in an home invasion the perps never caught. 

Also the Millicent  spread it around well of course rey was adopted. Through letters to people friends of her parents so it would not be revealed that she was stolen.

As they looked out on the horizon kylo put his arms around her. She leaned back against him both having sunglasses on and kylo was trailing kisses down her neck. 

She smiles they get back in and head to New York.

Then get stopped by a cop. In a different town. “Do you know how fast you were going?”  Officer Thomas asks. Rey looks at him. From the passenger seat. Chewing gum in a tight leather skirt and sleeveless red shirt  “Sorry officer, But I wasn’t actually going that fast.” Kylo said as he  handed the officer his license  And he wasn’t going fast he was doing the speed limit kylo knew better. This fucker was just trying to meet his quota!

The officer in question was looking rey over and that irritated kylo. So he stabs him in the throat with a little knife. Rey was his if a guy looked at his girl cross eyed he would kill him.

 

 

 

And rey smiles and gets out pulls out a hunting rifle as the officer goes out into the field nearby holding his throat eyes wide  blood splattering on the flowers in a field and she aims and shoots him right in the back of the head. She laughs after as kylo grabs her from behind pulling her in the car and they make out.

Hes kissing her all over. “Kylo we have to go she says between kisses.” He signs kisses her one more time “god I love you rey.” And they head off. To the next car.

They exchange and head the rest of the way to New York.

End

 

NOTES

WELL THATS IT MY ENDING WAS OF COURSE A REYLO ENDING LOL AND NO INCEST ALSO COULD NOT STAND THE MOTHER IN THE MOVIE SO WELL SHE DIED IN MY STORY WELL THATS THE END OF MY PSYCHO BABIES 😈 HOPE YOU LIKED IT 

COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU DID 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

**A year later**

Rey finished highschool with honors and offers to Oxford and Harvard she took none and disappeared with kylo. No one knows where. She decided to just take courses online. After all she wasn’t Richards heir he lied to her. Her whole life about who she really was plus there were the crimes the murders her and kylo committed including a nurse at the hospital he was at before he came for her. 

They walked on a beach in the Bahamas where they now lived at. Sooner are later what they both have done would soon catch up with them if they didn’t keep there distance besides home was wherever kylo was she loved him. She turned to him put her arms around his neck they kissed he smiled happily against her mouth kissing her deeply. She laughed turning her head as he trailed kisses down her jawbone and neck.

Neither one felt the urge to kill besides no one gave them a reason to everyone on the island accommodating and sweet. Plus they had no clue who they were. They were home free.

Later they got to their beach house because rey felt tired. “You very much need rest my girl.” He said while he put his hand on her very pregnant belly. She smiled and went in the room laying down. “Will you be up kylo.” He smiled “very soon sweet girl.” Kylo always tended to look online to see if the missing in jakku were discovered.

She always thought maybe someday they would return but not if those bodies were discovered especially around her old house. They both knew this. Kylo always kept an eye out protecting her especially since she discovered she was pregnant with his child. It was wonderful with a beach house in the Bahamas but they always had a run bag just in case.

**Kylo**

Much later while she was asleep he got in bed with her pulled her close  she made incoherent sounds he smiled he loved her so much he had always loved her. She relaxed against him. Snuggled against him as always he put his hands her belly where their baby swelled placed tender kisses on her neck and little bites. And fell asleep.

**Rey**

She awoke in kylos embrace and smiled. Giving him kisses. He smiled back then he went to get on the computer while she made coffee. They drank. 

Thats when 

their paradise came to an end. The bodies were found and pictures of them were implemented in the murders including Kira Vanderbilt with exception to Blanche rey almost laughed at that. But they had to get the run bag and head to a non expediting country.

Lucky kylo had a pilot friend as she saw Poe Dameron heading the man hunt. On the tv. 

**A few months later**

Poe never caught them nor did the fbi in the news it was like they disappeared off the face of the earth. Rey had their baby she was holding her she named her Amy Therese hart after her real mother the mother she never knew she also took her real name elizabeth rey hart. She sat behind kylo as she held their little girl he kissed her head and stroked his beautiful little girls head he loved both his girls. He would forever. That she knew. She loved her family as well her husband and daughter. 

The urges come to kill for them both but they take a trip and leaving a nanny for what they call date night. 

 They go hunt mostly it’s hookers and bums the ones that get murdered all the time.  Then clean up and have dinner.

Kylo does not fuck the hookers just kills them because he’s hers and only hers. And she’s his. Then they go home to their daughter. His job and her courses online. 

He pulls her on top of him when little Amy is asleep in the baby room next to theirs. So she could get to her and feed her. He’s pounding into her raised up kissing her cries into his mouth. They make quick if their passion before Amy starts crying. And she keens and climaxes as he cums inside her. They clasp breathing fast. She kisses him “I love you kylo.” He smiles “I know sweet girl.” She grins and rolls beneath him and they go again. 

They have a piano in their home where they often play together and often he fucks her on top of it. Life has never been more blissful. 

NOTES

LOL ALRIGHT NOW THIS IS THE END FOR MY PSYCHO BABIES REALLY GOING TO MISS WRITING THESE TWO THANKS FOR READING 

 

 

 


End file.
